Embarrassed
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: It took one moment for Judith to lose it - - humor, Gru/OC centric fluff, T for Gru's behaviour - -


**I have no attention span.**

* * *

"I like unicorns."

Judith smiled down at the small child, crouching down to her level and wrapping her arms around her torso. "What a coincidence, I absolutely adore unicorns."

The mall child grinned and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Judith's throat, squeezing tightly. "We're gonna be best friends forever!"

Judith chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, standing upright and letting her small feet dangle. "Of course we are, now I think I heard your sister calling for you."

She set the child down and watched her giggle and run out of the kitchen. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, turning back to the counter. She perched onto one of the bar stools, delicately crossing her left leg over her right. She reached up and scratched at her chin and opened the novel in front of her, tapping her chin with a long finger as she tried to find her place. She had been waiting for a certain someone to get ready when the small child, Agnes, had found her and demanded her attention. Knowing what the confrontation had been, Judith knew just what to say and had gained the little girls trust. Judith loved children, especially frilly girls though she wasn't one herself. She didn't have the stomach for it. But Judith hadn't been lying when she said she had adored unicorns, but she didn't like the same as Agnes.

A slow, deliberate, smile spread across her face as she found her place and she started reading again. The home echoed giggles and steps back to her, one set catching her attention more than the others. The steps were controlled and slow, patient and calculating. He knew exactly how much this irritated her, but she had learned to reel in that temper and she kept calm while he made his way down from the second floor. Flipping to a new page she heard him mutter a slight curse as he seemingly tripped over one of the many toys scattered around the bottom of the steps. She smirked, feeling his eyes on her back and she forced her eyes down instead of trying to see his reflection in one of the pots and pans hanging across from her against the wall.

"You're as bad as a woman," she muttered, flipping to a new page. "I've been down here for twenty minutes."

"I can take as long as a I please," he uncharacteristically purred into her right ear. "You my dear are too manly."

She put on an appalled face and spun around to look up at him, sliding from the bar stool to her feet. "Excuse me?"

He nodded, slightly smug. "You are too manly, being too _calm," _he drew the word out, leaning towards her. "About my slow process."

Her cheeks heated up slightly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a jerk," she muttered indignantly. She grabbed her book from the counter and brushed past him. "I'm leaving."

Why was she acting this way? Because he called her manly? She was overreacting, she knew that, but she couldn't stop herself from walking to the door. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the delicate door knob a hand landed on her shoulder and she was spun around with a flick of a wrist. She squeaked as his lips hit hers gently and pushed him back, looking slightly shocked, her hand still gripping the door knob. Her cheeks were on fire and he looked even more confused than she. She sucked in her cheeks, hollowing them out, and pushed out of the house, needing air.

"Ellen, come on now," he sighed, following behind her as she hurried towards her car. "You are overreacting."

She whipped around to him, cheeks still bright red, book held up to her throat. "Overreacting?!" she hissed, glaring at Gru's nosey neighbor that was watching them intently. She looked back to Gru and noticed he looked like he was pouting. "You just _kissed _me, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Kiss back."

Her shoulders tensed. "No, no I am not," she turned away from him, fumbling with her keys. "We haven't even been on our first date and already," she was now mumbling strictly to herself, not even noticing what she was doing. "You just _kissed_ me and I don't know what to do," she huffed and dropped her arms to her sides, staring at the lock to her driver's side door with a hopeless look.

Hand came up and took the keys from her gently, opening her door for her. She felt so stupid. She slumped into her front seat and sat there for a moment, his shadow over her, and then she finally looked up when he sighed. "I am sorry."

She shook her head a little. "You don't need to…I should apologize, I know I overreacted."

"I should have asked permission."

She shook her head again and smiled. "No Gru, you shouldn't have. Look…you still want to go out?"

He shrugged. "Do you?"

She smiled a little wider, feeling her pulse calming. "Yeah…yeah I would."


End file.
